A Goren Triple Blastin First Birthday
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: The Triplets turn one! Chapter 4 ... Bobby fights back and breaking news!
1. Chapter 1

**No infringement intended to L&O CI or The Characters there of (not that there are any similarities here!) Also, the Cake Boss ... who better than to make the Trips B-day cakes!**

**~ Another "Trip" installment mixed in with Bobby's retirement.**

**The Trips turn one!**

* * *

**Three in One**

The Goren household had been somewhat hectic since Bobby left Major Case. He had gone into One Police Plaza several times to clean up his retirement paperwork and say his last goodbyes. They had also given him a huge retirement party befitting a king … he was very humbled by the unexpected show of honor. He received a beautiful gold watch and community leaders stood up and spoke volumes about his dedication to the people of New York that he so honorably protected and served. For Bobby, it was a very emotional send off.

He also had to have minor surgery to repair his broken nose from Halloween night. His unfortunate run in with Mike's fist, caused more damage that originally thought and they did need to repair a slight deviation so he could breath properly.

Weaved into all of this, the Triplets were turning one. The Goren's had there own little celebration on the Trips first birthday, but Bobby wanted to make time to have all of his friends over to help celebrate … including Mike.

He got Mike's answering machine … just like the six other times he tried to call him. He knew Mike had caller id and was avoiding his call … he figured he was either still pissed at him for taking the job in D.C. or embarrassed about breaking his nose, either way, he did see him at his retirement party and that spoke volumes to Bobby.

"Hey Mike … the Trips turned one last week and because of everything that was going on … I had to have surgery on my nose and all. We had to delay their party. Anyway, we hope to see you and Caro on Friday night around six. We're making dinner and of course there will be cake … three actually. Buddy from Carlo's Bakery is making them so you know they'll be spectacular. Okay Pal … I'll see you then."

Bobby, knowing his friend, knew he would show.

Mike was sitting by the phone listening to Bobby but couldn't pick the phone up, he was indeed embarrassed over what he had done on Halloween. They were Pals and he knew it. Bobby was one of the only true friends that Mike had ever had and he reacted badly to the news of him moving away. He felt foolish and ashamed. He wouldn't let that stop him from missing the Trips first birthday party. He also had a plan of his own to make things right with his friend.

Bobby was in planning mode … it was going to be another Goren blast.

* * *

**For all of you that are not yet sick of the Goren Triplets ... they turned one! Thanks for reading ~ Judy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mike has his heart in the right place ... but ...**

* * *

Chapter Two

**Triple The Cake, Triple The Trouble!**

**Carlo's Bakery - Hoboken New Jersey**

"Bobby, don't worry … all the cakes are done, I'm just putting the finishing touches on them. Go home, relax … you worry about your big move and I'll worry about _**my**_ big move."

"Where are you moving to Buddy?"

"No, no … I'm talking about moving these cakes to your house. Now get out of my bakery so I can finish them."

Bobby put his hands up and slowly backed out of Buddy's space. Buddy gave his friend a quick nod and smile and went back to work on the triplet's cakes … so he thought … Mike Logan came by to have a chat with him.

"Hey Mike … you just missed Bobby Goren. I mean, **just** missed him."

"Yeah, I saw. Look Buddy … I need a favor."

"What do you need, Mike? I'm kinda busy bustin out these cakes for Bobby's kids, but I'll do what I can."

"Well … first … I want to pay for the cakes and second I want you to make Bobby a cake too … a special cake … like a … I don't know … maybe a Washington D.C. cake."

"A WHAT? For when? … what are you crazy Logan?"

"Yeah well, I've been called worse … what do you say? I need it for tomorrow."

Buddy started ranting and raving in Italian. Mike sort of knew what he was saying … the guys in the bakery … all being related and Italian … knew exactly what Buddy was saying and were all laughing and telling Logan too bad he didn't carry his gun anymore. Buddy's hands were flying … flour was flying … he even threw a ball of fondant at Mike's head, but in the end … he agreed and the bakery went into over drive and over time to make Bobby a special "Bon voyage" cake. Buddy never turned away from a challenge.

Mike handed him a wad of cash … which of course sweetened the deal … and left the bakery. He still had another surprise up his sleeve.

**Back at party central …**

Alex was cleaning the house when Bobby came back home from Hoboken. He stopped at a party store and had bags of goodies for the party. He had three distinctly different themes. Alex stopped what she was doing to look through the bags. She couldn't help but laugh as she removed the items.

"Are you sure you want to be a Professor in a college, because if it doesn't work out, I think you could be a party planner."

"You know Als … I've been thinking about that."

"Becoming a party planner?"

"Yeah … I mean no, not that. All the wonderful parties we've had here … in this house."

Bobby started to walk around his living room … he picked up the peanut and headed into the kitchen and looked out of the window. John was delighted with the high view his father was giving him … he was squealing with joy. Tracy and Hales went to see what the fuss was all about and he scooped them both up too. Alex joined them and was instantly concerned when she saw Bobby's eye's watering.

"Honey … what's wrong?"

"Mike was right … this _**is**_ my dream house, my dream life, my dream wife, my dream family and friends … we're **not** moving. I'll find something here."

**Mike and Caro's apartment …**

"Carr … I think it's time for us to make a change in our life too."

"Like what? Are you finally ready to set the date?"

"No … well … someday babe. I was thinking about that promotion and that permanent move to D.C. for you. I'm ready … lets do it!"

"Really Mike … no more commuting? No more keeping up two apartments? You'll actually leave New York? You'll leave the _Yankees_?"

"Yeah babe … for you … I will. Call your boss … have him start the paperwork!"

* * *

**I hope nurse Dani is on standby! Thanks for reading! Reviews, as always, appreciated :) Judy**


	3. Chapter 3

The party gets off to a rough start ...

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

**Crossed Wires**

By four P.M. Bobby was in panic mode, Buddy hadn't arrived with the cakes yet and the party was only two hours away. Alex didn't even know what kind of cakes Bobby ordered … she had an idea by the items he had purchased at the party store and she was excited at the anticipation of the mere thought of it all. She had seen some of Buddy's incredible creations and couldn't wait to see what he came up with for her precious Trips.

"Frankie, I'm not sure if I'm suppose to bring the D.C. cake in with the Triplet's cake or wait for Mike to show up."

"I don't know, Buddy … he didn't say. He just handed you the cash, told you what he wanted and left."

"Wasn't it suppose to be a surprise for Bobby?"

"Hey … for argument sake … I'm just a delivery boy!"

"Thanks a lot cousin."

"All I can tell you is it says … good luck in D.C. … not … surprise in D.C. We should just get the cakes in the house and get back to Hoboken. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and if you don't get these cakes out of this truck … I'm gonna eat them!"

So, the debate that was keeping the cakes from being delivered was over and Bobby and Alex had an extra cake that they weren't expecting … and no bill … Mike paid for the cakes.

"Wow … Buddy … thank you so, so much. They _**are**_ beautiful. You out did yourself, but what is this extra cake?"

"It's Mike Logan's gift to the both of you. Anyway, have a great Birthday party and we _**are**_ going to miss you Bobby."

"Thanks Buddy, but I changed my mind … I'm going to look for a teaching job here in New York."

"Oh … wow, that's great … I'll be sure to keep your Cannoli and Danish order on the books for Sundays. Take care … see ya Sunday then."

Bobby and Alex looked at the cake that Mike ordered for their move to D.C. It was a likeness of the college with a new home to the side with a white picket fence. Mike had designed it, Buddy made it out of cake.

"Bobby … this cake is unbelievable. I guess this is Mike's way of saying sorry and that he is coming to terms with us moving."

"Yeah, but we're not moving … I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him!"

**5:50 P.M. The Party **

Dani … our favorite ER nurse, was the first to arrive. Alex asked her to come a bit early because of the candles and of course the large knife they needed to use to cut the cake. The potential risk for injury was very high … Dani came equipped with bandages. The Eames clan arrived all at the same time. Then Lewis and Rhonda … the Deakins,' Ross and a few other Major Case detectives, then Mike and Caro came. Bobby went right up to them and gave Caro a big hug, then grabbed Mike and lifted him off the ground and gave him a big bear hug.

"I have great news Mike … I'm going to look for a teaching job here in New York … you were right all along … we're staying!"

Caro, having just gotten off the phone with the Bureau Chief, okay-ing her transfer, dropped her head. Mike, once again, punched Bobby in the nose.

"Thanks for nothing, _Pal_!"

"Will somebody tell me what Logan has against my nose!?"

Nurse Dani grabbed her bandages to attend to Bobby. If looks could kill, Mike would no longer be amongst the living.

* * *

**I know, I know ... as cifan says ... I love screwing with Bobby and Mike! What can I say? It's too easy! Thanks for reading ~ Judy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bobby fights back and shocking news is afoot ...**

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

**Goren's Revenge**

Having had enough of Logan's temper, Bobby decided to let Mike know who's the boss. He was the one whom always kept the peace during bar fights that Logan started … and Bobby ended, but his nose had had enough.

Asking nurse Dani to please step aside, Bobby unloaded on Mike.

"You know what Logan? I've put up with your childish behavior for how many years now … always keeping your ass from getting kicked from here to Albany. Always being the peace keeper. But now that I decide to do something that I think is right for my family … you have to haul off and break my nose … not once but twice!? Screw you Logan! The next time someone wants to shut that dumb-ass mouth of your's … I'm gonna _watch_ them kick your ass from here to Albany! No … better yet … I'm gonna do it myself!"

Everybody's mouth dropped and they all took a step back, even the peanut knew what was happening and he placed his hand over his mouth. He said, "Uh oh, Daddy mad!"

Mike's eyes grew wide … and just and time to see Bobby's big fist connect with his right eye. Mike landed on his butt and seemed dazed and confused.

"You hit me … you actually hit me!"

Nurse Dani stood idle with her arms crossed in front of her chest with a huge smirk on her face. This did not go un-noticed by Mike.

"Did you think I was going to let you keep breaking my nose?"

"Yeah … you _**never**_ fight back and what the hell are you smirking at 'Patch Adams,' aren't you suppose to be the angel of mercy and coming running to my aide or something?"

Dani rolled her eyes at Mike and laughed out her response. "Please Logan … the only thing Bobby hurt on you was your pride and I think your wallet cushioned that!"

"Leave Dani out of this, _as Mike began to rise and dust himself off _… _Bobby pushed him back to the floor_, stay down before I hit you again … I'm not done talking yet!"

"Hey … enough … I get it, you can beat the crap out of me okay?"

"Yeah … I know, but I have something to say and you need to hear it. We are friends … you and Lewis are probably the two best friends I've ever had, but when I decide to do something … like quit my job and better myself …"

"I know … I know … I get that too … it's the best thing for your family and I apologize … I sincerely apologize. I've been acting like a complete ass … will you forgive me?"

Alex had tears in her eyes … even an unforgiving Dani couldn't help but get choked up at a very heart warming scene between the two men. Lewis came rushing over and hugged the two of them together.

"I just love when we all get along … this is like the make-up sex!"

Mike and Bobby pulled and pushed apart and sent Lewis sprawling on his ass.

"Alright … enough … it's my babies first birthday … lets eat cake!"

Carolyn was standing off to the side with her hands on her hips set to explode … "Wait one minute 'love birds!' I just transferred to Washington D.C. for you, Michael … just so you could be near … near … _**HIM**_!?"

"But baby … you're sick of maintaining two apartments … I wanted this for us … not just me."

"I'm sick of maintaining two apartments because someone won't get off of his ass and help out with the chores … I work, I clean, I cook … what the hell, am I your maid or your wife?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa … did she just say your wife?" Asked Bobby and Alex … as well as several others.

"Ah … ah … ah … you see … we all have to make compromises and ah …"

"_**COMPROMISES**_!?"

"Honey … that's not what I meant to say … what I meant was …"

And that's when Carolyn broke Mike's nose … nurse Dani felt bad for Mike this time … sort of … and bent down to help stop the hemorrhaging.

* * *

**_Sometime between the last chapter and this one ... Mike and Caro visited the JP ... I'll explain why at a later date! Thanks for reading ~ Judy_**


End file.
